


u've got 2 hide ur love away

by imdeansgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Language, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeansgirl/pseuds/imdeansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam texts Samandriel in a panic. A little angst, a little fluff, and a little reminiscing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	u've got 2 hide ur love away

**Author's Note:**

> hey so. this is what i've been doing instead of writing what i'm supposed to be writing on my livejournal. it is entirely in texting format, and i'm sorry for adam's terrible texting skills, but that was how he spoke to me. anyway, here's a little adamandriel shmoop because i was trying to read some fics for it today and, sadly, couldn't find any that fit my style. anyway, i might write a little more in this verse, because i intrigued myself with the backstory and the idea of what might happen after this. but i'm also working on another criminal minds fic, two other adamandriel fics, and one sevin fic. so *shrug*.

**Adam [12:04AM]:  
skwdfmgmwefnkdnvxksfewlgrlglelth**

**Adam [12:06AM]:  
qwfekmgtgwfkwforkefwrgjkrjgko4jgtok43ogj**

**Adam [12:09AM]:  
SBDHFJKEJIJEIK3NIFEINFIDN4IWNFNWRFBRHHIWFEHI3HJ2HF4IHI4HFIHEDIE**

_Samandriel [12:11AM]:  
adam do you realize it’s 12am_

**Adam [12:13AM]:  
ur right. sorry. get some sleep, i’ll txt u in the morning.**

_Samandriel [12:13AM]:  
No, it’s alright, I’m awake now. What’s wrong?_

**Adam [12:14AM]:  
just found out sam + dean r coming to visit.**

**Adam [12:14AM]:  
so not only do i have 2 deal w/ my asshole dad, but 2 asshole brothers.**

_Samandriel [12:15AM]:  
Do you need me to come see you?_

**Adam [12:15AM]:  
nah, its cool. i’m just freakin out. besides, ur parents would kill u if u snuck out.**

_Samandriel [12:16AM]:  
Fuck my parents. Besides, it’s not like they would do much worse to me than already done._

**Adam [12:16AM]:  
optimistic. guess ur right tho. still, just stay at home. u can come see me tomorrow.**

_Samandriel [12:16AM]:  
You might just need to give Sam and Dean a chance. You don’t really know how they feel._

**Adam [12:18AM]:  
pls. we all kno their stances on me. sam wants 2 make me his pet project, dean h8s me bc my mom wasn’t his. u kno how it goes.**

_Samandriel [12:18AM]:  
Maybe you just need to talk to Dean a little. Sam’s already on your side._

**Adam [12:19AM]:  
duck it. u + i both kno they’ll never be as close 2 me as they are 2 each other.**

**Adam [12:19AM]:  
*duck**

**Adam [12:19AM]:  
**f u c k. duck this new phone.**

**Adam [12:20AM]:  
***FUCK**

**Adam [12:20AM]:  
i kno ur silently laughing on the other end of this, but this isn’t funny**

_Samandriel [12:21AM]:  
This is hilarious._

**Adam [12:21AM]:  
ye w/e.**

_Samandriel [12:22AM]:  
Come on, don’t be like that. _

**Adam [12:23AM]:  
i’m having a crisis and ur laughing at my phone problems.**

_Samandriel [12:23AM]:  
…_

**Adam [12:24AM]:  
sorry. u kno i’m just panicking.**

_Samandriel [12:24AM]:  
Yeah, I know. It’s no big deal._

_Samandriel [12:24AM]:  
Do you need to crash at my place while they’re in town?_

**Adam [12:25AM]:  
ye, like that worked out so well last time. michael + naomi almost caught us like a million times.**

_Samandriel [12:25AM]:  
Oh. True. Still, if you’re not going to be okay where you’re at, I’d rather you stay here._

**Adam [12:26AM]:  
i’ll be ok. if worse comes 2 worst, i’ll stay @ andy’s. his parents probably won’t catch us making out.**

_Samandriel [12:26AM]:  
Let’s hope not._

**Adam [12:26AM]:  
haha tru. **

**Adam [12:27AM]:  
kind of hoping they’ll stay w/ anyone else in town. like deans old boyf benny.**

_Samandriel [12:27AM]:  
**best friend_

**Adam [12:27AM]:  
oh pls. u don’t have to coddle me + tell me benny was deans “best friend.” we’re not 11 anymore. **

**Adam [12:28AM]:  
plus idk if u noticed but we r super hella gay**

_Samandriel [12:28AM]:  
Yeah I noticed a little._

_Samandriel [12:28AM]:  
On the bright side, at least Dean will be okay when you come out to them._

_Samandriel [12:30AM]:  
You… do plan on coming out to them. Right?_

**Adam [12:31AM]:  
yeah. maybe. probably.**

**Adam [12:32AM]:  
idk. i never really thought about it. u kno sam will freak out and want 2 meet u, right?? “accepting big brother” act + all that.**

_Samandriel [12:32AM]:  
Wait til he realizes you’re dating that “weird Milton girl’s weird younger brother.”_

**Adam [12:35AM]:  
1\. anna is not weird. anna is cool and punk rock and metal as fuck. she went off her meds one time in her junior year and gets labeled “weird”?? no i do not think so. if he has a problem w/ you being anna’s bro i’ll beat the shit out of him.**

**Adam [12:37AM]:  
2\. nobody thinks of u as weird. ur smart, funny, kind, charming. if he spends even 2 minutes of time w/ u (which i’m not sure i’ll let happen, considering i probs can’t even stand to be around him for 2 minutes tbh), he’ll see that. ur sellin urself short, kiddo. ur the light of my (and a bunch of other people’s) life. don’t be so down.**

_Samandriel [12:37AM]:  
Sorry. _

_Samandriel [12:37AM]:  
And thank you._

_Samandriel [12:38AM]:  
And don’t call me kiddo. You’re only a month older. And you’re not Gabe._

**Adam [12:38AM]:  
i can pull it off anyway.**

**Adam [12:39AM]:  
what r u doin btw? i hope ur not just sitting around texting me + not sleeping.**

_Samandriel [12:40AM]:  
No. I’m also making some Mac n’ Cheese._

**Adam [12:40AM]:  
should’ve figured. u + ur god damn mac n cheese.**

_Samandriel [12:41AM]:  
Hm. What about you?_

**Adam [12:42AM]:  
sittin on the roof. smoking a little. listening to the radio. beatles came on. thought of u.**

_Samandriel [12:42AM]:  
Oh yeah? What song?_

**Adam [12:42AM]:  
u’ve got 2 hide ur love away.**

_Samandriel [12:43AM]:  
One of my favorites. Didn’t we dance to that once?_

**Adam [12:44AM]:  
ye, last year, junior prom. i took jo + u took charlie. one of the only times i’ll ever dance.**

_Samandriel [12:46AM]:  
You say that now, but just wait. Thirty years from now and we’ll be one of those couples who think taking dance lessons will make them suave. _

_Samandriel [12:48AM]:  
Of course, I’ll end up falling, you’ll laugh at me, and we’ll both laugh and get kicked out. Or so I assume._

_Samandriel [12:52AM]:  
… Adam?_

**Adam [12:53AM]:  
u think about that stuff?**

**Adam [12:53AM]:  
like, the 30 years from now stuff, i mean.**

_Samandriel [12:56AM]:  
You mean, like, between you and I? Sometimes. I guess._

**Adam [12:57AM]:  
hearin wedding bells now, milton?**

_Samandriel [12:58AM]:  
In your dreams, Milligan._

_Samandriel [1:00 AM]:  
Unless, you know. You think about that stuff. In which case, maybe._

**Adam [1:02AM]:  
i am too stoned and ur too high off mac n cheese for the implications of deep shit like this.**

_Samandriel [1:03AM]:  
Guess so._

**Adam [1:03AM]:  
we will have that talk again when i’m sober and about 90% less stressed about my brothers being in town.**

_Samandriel [1:04AM]:  
Right. Forgot that that was what this was all about. Sure you don’t need me over?_

**Adam [1:04AM]:  
nah. enjoy ur mac n cheese while it lasts.**

_Samandriel [1:05AM]:  
Wow. You must be really stoned. Even that sounded kind of deep._

**Adam [1:05AM]:  
ye a little.**

_Samandriel [1:06AM]:  
You could probably stay with Anna if you wanted; she comes back from spring break tomorrow. You know she loves you._

**Adam [1:07AM]:  
i might actually crash w/ jo come to think of it… idk man. i’ll keep u updated on my living arrangements.**

**Adam [1:09AM]:  
fuck. the walkers just got home. if gordon sees me fuckin around up here he’ll call my dad for sure.**

_Samandriel [1:10AM]:  
I’ve got to go anyway. My phone’s dying, and I actually have to get up in a few hours to pick up Anna at the airport. Want to go?_

**Adam [1:10AM]:  
ye.**

_Samandriel [1:11AM]:  
Okay, I’ll pick you up around six. Get some sleep._

**Adam [1:11AM]:  
ye, okay, mom.**

_Samandriel [1:12AM]:  
Gross. Call me if you start freaking out again, okay?_

**Adam [1:12AM]:  
k.**

_Samandriel [1:12AM]:  
Promise?_

**Adam [1:13AM]:  
promise.**

_Samandriel [1:13AM]:  
Okay. Good night, Adam._

**Adam [1:13AM]:  
night, mandy. i love you.**

_Samandriel [1:14AM]:  
I love you too._


End file.
